Oliver Hampton
|Age = 30File:107OliverAge.png (as of "He Deserved to Die") |Loyalty = Annalise's Law Office (formerly) I.T. For Me (formerly) Hampton IT Services Legal Clinic |Relationships = Connor Walsh - Husband Handsome Man - Ex-Relationship Thomas - Three Dates, Ended Ravi - Threesome (with Connor)}} Oliver Hampton is one of the main characters on How to Get Away with Murder. Oliver is very handy in computer work ranging from hacking to coding. He does occasionally help out for Annalise Keating's cases. He is married to Connor Walsh. Biography Early Life Much about Oliver's early life has yet to be explained, but it has been revealed that Oliver did have a cat that he named Mr. Giggles, which his brother had told him got hit by a car on April's fools day. Not much is known about his mother either, but Oliver has described his Dad as "Straight and emotionally unavailable." 'Season 1' Oliver first appears in a bar when he's approached by Connor Walsh. Connor uses his manipulative charm to seduce him into giving the illegal documents. At first Oliver denies him access to them, telling him that the legal department warned them not to talk about it; however, Connor flirts with another guy, inducing Oliver to give him the information he wants. As a way of thanking him, Connor initiates a sexual encounter, much to Oliver's surprise and delight. Oliver gets approached once again by Connor, who promises him dinner on Wednesday in exchange for another favor. Connor fails with his promise and calls Oliver, who is mad at him and hangs up. Later, Connor goes to Oliver's apartment with take out dinner to apologize for failing their plans. Oliver turns him down at first, closing the door on his face, but immediately changes his mind and invites Connor in, with the caveat that it is Oliver's turn to take the lead in sex. Sometime later, Connor goes to Oliver's place for the sole purpose of having sex before work. Although Oliver is irritated that this is all Connor wants, he consents. Later, Connor asks for his help to hack into a phone's company to get more useful info to solve his case. Sometime later, the events of the case push Connor to try and reveal that he has real feelings for Oliver; the revelation is cut short when Oliver snoops through Connor's phone, and learns of Connor's tryst with a person of interest in the case. Coming to the (generally accurate) conclusion that Connor uses sex as a weapon in his career, Oliver kicks him out. Months later, Connor shows up unannounced to Oliver's place, after burning Sam Keating's body, freaking out and telling him that he "screwed up". Oliver is initially bewildered and unsure of what to do. Oliver eventually comforts Connor and invites him in. The following morning, Connor explains his behavior as a result of intoxication and that he has a drug problem. Connor goes to Oliver's place for help with finding evidence to prove that Sam Keating could be Lila's murderer. Oliver asks Connor if he's still taking drugs, and Connor says he'd get help after exams are over. Oliver is unimpressed by his response. In fact, Oliver is quite snarky and cold toward Connor. To change the subject, Connor asks Oliver about his relationship with Spatula Guy ("the one with the biceps"), who answered the door the night Connor brought flowers to Oliver's apartment in an attempt to win back his heart and gain his forgiveness. Oliver gives a jab at Connor's "drug-induced breakdown" last night and says that Connor doesn't have the right to know who he's dating. This statement prompts Connor to confirm whether the two are in fact in a relationship (for the heart wants what the heart wants, and Connor's heart wants Oliver to be his man again!). Oliver's mouth betrays his earlier declaration that he won't discuss his dating life with Connor, and he spills that Spatula Guy had gotten back together with his underwear-model ex. He then remembers he's said too much and reminds Connor that he "doesn't get to know any of this." Connor looks dejected. Oliver finally finds information on Sam Keating, but it proves futile to the case. While hacking a prosecutor's social media for Connor's current case, Oliver points out how Connor has never attempted to introduce Oliver to his friends. Connor then sets up an outing at a bar to introduce Oliver to his friends. After which Oliver tells Connor he would like to be boyfriends again. Oliver also drunkenly tells Connor he loves him. Oliver suggests that both he and Connor get tested for HIV (and other STDs) before having sex. While Connor tests negative for HIV but Oliver tests positive. Season 2 In season 2, Connor moves in with Oliver and asks for his help on cases multiple times. Oliver finds information useful in the Hapstall case, but the prosecution says it was illegally obtained and the judge says that she will look into how Annalise got it, hinting that Oliver may get in trouble. Connor assures him that this won't happen but tells Oliver that he did something bad and may go to jail. ("Meet Bonnie") (...) 'Season 3' In July, Annalise visits Connor, who asks her not to give Oliver a job. Annalise understands, and they both agree to protect Oliver. Months later, in September, Oliver manages to get Annalise to meet him for an interview at the Keating House. Though Oliver tries to impress her by handing her a portfolio of things he would do to improve her office's security system, Annalise's decision on him working for her is set. As a last-ditch attempt to secure a job with her, he tries to impress her by telling her that he deleted Connor's acceptance email from Stanford Law and then proceded to hack into Stanford to reroute any future email to himself to prevent Connor from finding out. Impressed that he may not be innocent as he appears. That night, the Keating 5 meet at his apartment to catch up following the summer break. Sometime later, after Annalise had talked with Connor, Annalise offered Oliver a job in the clinic. Later that night, Connor confronts Oliver about Stanford, admitting that he felt like he was ignoring Oliver's needs and that he understands his actions. A confused and upset Oliver decides that it's very unreasonable for Connor to simply forgive him for what he did, and breaks up with Connor. Connor looks for apartments while staying with Oliver, who insists that he doesn't have to move out, or be in a hurry to. Connor makes it clear that he's not taking well to the breakup, and occasionally jokes about it. Oliver attends Annalise's clinic, where she introduces him as the technology expert, to help with any technical needs that the students' cases may need. Oliver cheers Connor on for making progress in his case with Irene Crowley. After winning his case, Connor comes home to the apartment where Oliver is making dinner to celebrate. Connor kisses Oliver and tells him that he loves him and doesn't want to be without him, and asks to get back together. Oliver, taken aback by this, says he can't and moves to the couch with tears in his eyes. Oliver says that he can't be with him because he wants to put himself first for once and asks Connor to let him go. Speechless, Connor responds by saying that he'll pack his stuff and get out of his hair. He then goes to Michaela Pratt's apartment where he asks to crash there for a time. Oliver's expertise are requested by Annalise. She asks him to search Toby Solomon's computer for any evidence that could be useful or be used against him (Toby being the clinic's next client). Later, he teams up with Michaela and Bonnie who go to Annalise in her office to tell her what they've found. When they enter, Oliver is instantly distracted by Nate's sweaty body which results in Nate excusing himself. With the distraction gone, Oliver explains that Toby has withdrawn 200k in cash from his bank. Annalise and Bonnie then catch Toby and bring him back to the house where Annalise takes Michaela off of the case, just as she wanted earlier. Before, Michaela and Oliver were stalking Aiden Walker's new girl. Oliver comforts her by saying that she is so much better than her. Michaela uses this and her being let off for the night to tell Oliver to call Connor as they are going out. At the casino, Michaela reveals to Asher and the others that she stole 20k from Toby and uses it to bet on black on a roulette table. She wins which gives her the encouragement to bet on black again. Oliver is then hit on by Matt before Matt moves his attention to Connor. Oliver then interrupts the two when the conversation got heated. Matt excuses himself and Oliver assumes that Connor was trying to sabotage him. Connor tries to explain otherwise. In the car on the way home after Michaela reveals that she lost all the money, Connor apologizes to him. Asher Millstone is first chair for the clinic's next client, Tristan Fullerton. When giving tasks for the students to complete to assist with the case, Asher gives Oliver the job of finding out what Tristan has been spending the money he has sole on. Simon offers to assist him. Just before this, Connor prowls Humper, a gay dating app, for guys. Michaela notices and urges Connor to have some respect for Oliver. Oliver tells him that it's fine and that he doesn't care. Later, Oliver informs Asher and Bonnie that Tristan has been frequently visiting a storage facility. Later, Michaela assists Oliver in finding a guy on Humper. Oliver doesn't seem that interested as he turns down every guy Michaela suggests. After finding out that Annalise has had her license to practice law suspended for slapping her client. Oliver finds out it was a member of Middleton University's board who was responsible. Later that night, the gang all gather at Meggy Travers's apartment for Wes's surprise birthday party. While waiting, Connor receives many messages from many guys. Oliver makes a sly comment that Connor will probably bang nearly every guy in the building before the night is over. After surprising Wes, Connor asks Oliver whether he's getting with Simon which Oliver gets defensive about. Oliver comes clean that he finds it more difficult to find guys because he's HIV positive and not many guys want to date a positive guy. At the clinic, Michaela robs Simon's laptop in order to get his outline from it in order to better study for the test. She then has Oliver hack into it. He visits her apartment later that night with results. Although he didn't find the outline, he comes clean that he found something better and shows the image of the flyers which have been circulating around the university calling Annalies a killer. The fact that they have found it on Simon's laptop means that he is the one responsible for putting up the flyers. The gang later tells Annalise. Sometime later, Oliver manages to score a date with a guy named Thomas. While at the clinic, Michaela and Laurel suggest possible locations for his date. Connor arrives and catches that he's going on a date. Not long later, Oliver is looking things up on his computer when Connor comes over and starts joking about his upcoming date. Connor wonders whether he was the real problem in their relationship since Oliver only told him that he needed space when they broke up. So to him, this suggests that Oliver didn't like him anymore. After his date, Thomas walks Oliver back to his apartment. The two kiss outside his door. Things appear to get heated so Oliver pauses. He then makes an assumption that the two are about to have sex which Thomas tells him wasn't going to happen. Oliver calls himself stupid for assuming. Thomas comforts him and tells him that he doesn't sleep with guys he likes on the first date, only guys he doesn't want to see again. He tells Oliver that he'll have to wait until the second date to see him naked. For their most recent case, Oliver is forced to do over 20 background checks on over 20 employees for the students. Oliver calls Michaela over and shows her a picture that Thomas sent him. She thinks its a dick pic but isn't. He tells her that they are about to go on their third date together and both Michaela and Asher think that Oliver is falling for him. Not long after, Connor approaches him and asks him to hack his GPA from the uni. Thomas messages Oliver but he doesn't answer because Connor is there. After their date later, Oliver and Thomas get intimate at his apartment. Oliver excuses himself briefly while he encourages himself in the bathroom to tell Thomas that he's positive. When he comes out, Thomas is all ready to have sex until Oliver tell him. Thomas isn't sure how to react and tells him that he isn't ready to date a guy whose positive. Back at the clinic the following day, the clinic win their case. Laurel offers to buy everyone drinks and Oliver asks whether Connor wants to go with him. Connor says that he has to study. After going alone, Oliver shows up on Michaela's doorstep and Connor answers. Oliver tells him that Thomas isn't ready to date a positive guy. Connor apologies and Oliver admits that he misses him. The two then kiss and have sex in Michaela's bed. When she and Asher return, Asher is overjoyed that the two have made up. Fire at the Keating House After the fire at the Keating House, a panicked Oliver finds Annalise and tells her that he heard about a body, Annalise lies and tells him that they didn't find anyone in the house. She then gives him her phone and asks him to delete everything on it secretly. Oliver takes her phone while he watches the police handcuff Annalise and arrest her for suspicion in relation to the house fire. Oliver then takes the phone to the clinic where he hides from the campus security while he wipes the phone. After Oliver returns to the scene of the crime where he is stopped by Bonnie who tells him that Annalise told her everything. She then distracts one of the detectives while Oliver puts the phone under the ambulance as if Annalise had just lost it. One of the firemen receives confirmation that there is a survivor inside the house. Oliver then makes his way to the hospital with the survivor where he frantically asks the receptionist for an update. Bonnie arrives and the two notice Meggy Travers and ask her whether she knows anything. She seems too preoccupied to notice them. Oliver eventually proposes to Connor. Wes}} 'Season 4' Just over a month later, Oliver and Connor are drinking at a gay bar. Connor is approached by a bridesmaid and asks him whether he can dance with the bride since he has a red shirt on. Connor denies her request and reminds her that they are in a "gay bar, not a zoo attraction." Oliver tells her that if she buys them some drinks then they might consider dancing with them. She excitedly agrees and once she disappears, Oliver tells Connor to be nice. They bring up the fact that Connor doesn't think that they should marry to show they love for each other. Connor receives a text from Annalise asking him and the rest of the Keating 4 to meet her at Haywood's the following night. Oliver exclaims that he feels left out being as he didn't receive a text and jokes about getting eloped in Vagas. Connor tells Connor that he would rather have dinner with Annalise. The two kiss and watch the bridesmaids dance with the gay strippers. The following night, after Connor returns home from the dinner with Annalise and the others, he explains that she fired all of them and gave them gleaming recommendations for their future jobs wherever that may be. While in bed, Oliver reads his letter and makes a comment that Connor should feel lucky as he wasn't even told that he was fired. Oliver brings up the fact that Connor still hasn't responded to his proposal yet to which Connor tells him that he wants to get married and have kids, but that he will only say yes when they are in a good place and that they don't feel pressured into marrying because of their situation. The two kiss. While getting ready for his law fair at his Aapartment, Oliver questions Connor with some practice questions to prepare him. Connor, however, doesn't take the questions seriously and jokes around. Oliver reminds him that because of his job at a small IT firm, Connor is the only one who could be receiving real money in order to pay for the apartment as his wage doesn't cut it. The two exit on good terms as Connor leaves by giving him a kiss on the cheek. That night, the Keating 4 gather at his apartment to talk about their interviews. Connor explains that the interviews didn't go well for him because he realized that he didn't want to be a lawyer anymore. Oliver tries to reason with Connor by reminding him that he has a second chance as he got away with murder and he shouldn't waste it. Asher agrees with Oliver. Oliver then reveals to the group that he is creating his own IT company and tells them to put in a good word at their fancy law internships. Laurel points out that the title of his new company isn't the best. Michaela checks her phone and announces that she has gotten 5 callbacks. Asher checks and reveals that he received 3. Connor and Laurel, however, reveal that they didn't receive any. At the bar sometime later, Oliver hands out his business cards. The others sulk as only Michaela managed to get a job in the end at Caplan & Gold. Later, Oliver visits the District Attorney's Office where he tries to get Nate to hire his new IT company. After getting a definite no from Nate, he hands him his business card and notices Bonnie entering her new office. He takes a picture of her sign on her office and shows it to the others at the university. The others seem surprised and assume that she has turned on them. Asher tells them that she wouldn't do that and that she is only working at the DA's office because she was also fired by Annalise. Laurel asks him how he knows and he tells them that he was told by Frank while he was helping him study for his LSATS. Connor approaches them and announces that he dropped out of law school and presents them with the cheque of his remaining tuition money. That night, Oliver, Connor, and Asher visit a gay strip club where Oliver flings some of his tuition money at the stripper. Oliver disapproves of his decision and receives a phone call from a client and leaves to answer it. On the other end, Nate asks him for his services. When he gets there he is asked by Bonnie and Nate to hack into Annalise's phone. After finding nothing initially, he finds a deleted voice message. Later, at Oliver's Apartment, the Keating 4 gather to knock some sense into Connor. Asher and Connor arrive from the bar. The group shared their concerns, however, Connor shuts down and stands his ground. Back at the gay club, Connor spends more of his money and throws some of it at the dancers. Asher notices two guys approaching and presumes that they want to have a foursome, however, Oliver informs Asher that they are Connor's dads, Jeff and Ted Walsh. The following morning, Oliver stalks Connor's dad's social media pages and the two comment about how gay they appear. Oliver asks for answers about him and his dad and Connor explains that he and his dad don't get along that well because of what happened to his mom when he came out. Connor also explains that his dad is only there for his tuition money. While Connor goes in the shower, Ted messages Oliver asking him to meet him and his husband at a coffee house to talk after Connor refused to see his dads. While there, Jeff asked Oliver whether Connor had told him the story of when he came out. He tells him that he came out when he was 12 and told his parents that if they didn't accept him that he would run away. With that said, Jeff then goes on to tell him that Connor's coming out encouraged him to come out himself which he later met Ted and married him. After story time was over, Jeff asked Oliver to let them see their son. Agreeing to their request, Oliver lead them back to his apartment where they entered to find Connor naked. Realizing that it was his parents as well as Oliver, he quickly ran into the bedroom embarrassed. Later that day, Connor and Oliver were "forced" to hold a dinner part with all of their friends and Connor's fathers in order for them to get to know his friends. Connor thought his father only wanted the money from his canceled tuition. He insisted that wasn’t the case. After Connor's dad's leave, Oliver reveals that they made plans for Memorial Day if Connor agrees. While this is happening, Connor is getting ready for a run. He gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves. Oliver then receives a phone call from Michaela and Laurel asking for his assistance. After getting a temp job at Caplan & Gold with his company in order to help Michaela and Laurel take down her father, Oliver gets ready while Connor tells him that Annalise is staying at the Easton Hotel. Asher and Michaela then arrive to take Oliver to work. While Asher looks around at the place and realizes that it needs a clean, Oliver makes a comment that Connor should get a job. Oliver is loving his new gig at the firm, so he's reluctant to do Michaela's bidding, but she convinces him to stay after hours to break into Tegan's office and access the Antares files in the name of "justice for a friend." He gives in, but unfortunately, that means he has to bail on Connor when he’s cleaned the apartment and made dinner for them both, sending Connor on a spiral that involves looking for booty calls on Humpr. Michaela and Oliver manage to break into the files and access ones related to Trent Stockton, but almost immediately, they’re hit with a second wall of security. Michaela manages to snap a photo of the screen before getting caught by Simon. They manage to sway his suspicion when they tell him that they are there at Tegan's request. They then show the image to Laurel at her apartment where she comments on the shoddy quality of the image. Laurel notices the document is a cease and desist letter dated one week before Stockton’s death — this is even more damning evidence and proof Michaela should keep digging. But Michaela and Oliver are afraid they’ll be fired or killed. Later, Connor reveals to Oliver that he found a kind of job with Annalise, helping her with her class action lawsuit. Sometime later, at Caplan & Gold, Oliver is freaking out that they are going to get caught when Tegan storms in with news that Antares has called a boardroom meeting for partners only. Michaela calls Laurel to tell her the news while she is having an ultrasound. Laurel's dad calls Laurel on the other line to invite her to dinner. Later, Laurel facetimes Michaela while she is trying on sweaters to try and hide her baby bump as she told her father that she has an abortion. Oliver joins the conversation to tell then the fact that the Lazlo has said they’re replacing all of Antares' security badges. Laurel has to go because Asher is at her door. Connor also calls Oliver to recount the story of Annalise's speech in the DA's Office. Oliver also watches nervously as new equipment is installed at Caplan & Gold. Later that night, after Laurel had dinner with her father, she revealed to them that the Antares meeting had nothing to do with their snooping. She realizes that the prospect of Antares going public is why Wes was killed. Oliver grimly admits this makes sense and agrees to help leak the files. The following day, Oliver manages to persuade Lazlo to show him the new security system which was bing put in place, meaning that he now has the knowledge of how to break into it to steal the files. He later tells Michaela and Laurel at her apartment the news, only to gain access to the files, they require Tegan's card. While fooling around in bed, Connor brings up that he has a once in a lifetime case as he gets to be in the same room as the attorney general. At Caplan & Gold, Simon quietly calls Oliver over to check his computer as he thinks he has a virus since his whole hard drive was erased. He then tells him that if he gets fired then he could get deported as there would be no one supporting his visa application. After, the finds Michaela and tells her the news about Simon. Michaela, however, has other things on her mind. Michaela tells him that Asher found out about their secret operation to take down Laurel's dad and then he told Frank. Michaela is clear that she wants to keep Connor in the dark for as long as possible in case he tells Annalise and the operation gets blown. Later, the team meets up at Laurel apartment where Frank tells them that they are going through with the mission. Michaela brings up the Party at Caplan & Gold, which is happening on that Friday. The others agree that the party is an opportunity. However, Asher doesn't agree with the plan and argues with them all before leaving. After Oliver arrives home, he accidentally gives Connor the idea to call Asher to which Oliver talks him out of it by suggesting that have sex all night long. The following night, the team meets up at Laurel apartment again because Asher has had a change of heart. They all discuss the plan and Oliver suggests that if they get caught, that they blame it all on Simon. When back at home, Oliver and Connor celebrated his victory in court. Connor ended up proposing to Oliver this time with a twisty-tie from their loaf of bread. Oliver's response: “I’m sorry. I’ve been lying to you. We know who killed Wes.” Exposing his extra-curricular activities with Laurel and Michaela. Connor and Oliver are currently engaged 'Season 5' 'Season 6' Personality He seems to be an insecure, shy person especially regarding the way he looks in comparison to Connor Walsh. He also feels lacking, and jealous at times, but later on develops self-esteem especially sexual-wise and communicates his needs. Trivia *Much like the actor who portrays him, Conrad Ricamora, he is openly gay. *Oliver was only supposed to appear in the "Pilot" as one of Connor Walsh's one night stands, however, executive producer Peter Nowalk liked what Conrad Ricamora (Oliver Hampton) brought to the table with the character of Oliver so he decided to keep him in the show.https://youtu.be/I_EHEMVsOLM **The character was liked so much that in Season 3, he was promoted to series regular. *Oliver mentions to Connor Walsh that his mother once caught him wearing her lingerie. *According to Michaela Pratt , Oliver's favorite song is Let It Go from the movie, Frozen. *Similar to the actor who portrays him, Conrad Ricamora, he is of Philippin heritage as shown when his mother, Joanna Hampton, spoke to him in Tagalog (the national language of the Philipines). Appearances Gallery Promotional Photos Season 3 OliverHampton1.jpg OliverHampton2.jpg OliverHampton3.jpg OliverHampton4.jpg Season 4 4CharacterPoster5.png 4CharacterPoster10.png 4CharacterPoster23.png 4CharacterPoster24.png 4CharacterPoster25.png Season 6 6Cast (7).png See Also *Oliver's Apartment *Hampton IT Services References ---- es: fr: Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters